


Deniability

by ixiepixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is an ass in the beginning, Homophobic Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, based on what happened to my big sister, not really usuk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: Alfred is an asshole. Arthur is gay. This is a good mix.





	Deniability

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet based on something that happened to my big sister. More explanations at the end.

“This’ll show that fag...” Alfred muttered to himself as he walked into health class early.

He was on a revenge mission, against that asshole Arthur Kirkland, and it was going to be so sweet to see his face when this all went down. Quietly, he tiptoed into the Health Classroom, a conflicted look on his face. He had to really sell it if this eas going to work. “Hey Mr. Osborn...”

He sighed loudly to gaun the attention of the older man in the room. The teacher, a short hairy man, looked up and adjusted his glasses. He looked as if this was the last thing he wanted to deal with today. “Alright, Alfred, I'll bite. What seems to be the problem?”

Alfred made his face into a pout. “It's just that... I saw Arthur Kirkland with-" he glanced around the room before whispering “-drugs. In his backpack, I thought it was just lotion but... I could smell skunk... y-y-know... everyone says weed smells like that, right?”

The teacher's eyebrows rose skeptically, but the man obviously believed Alfred, at least a little. Arthur's reputation as the school punk worked against him here. Also his friendship with Gilbert, who had been caught with drugs on school property before. Everything was in Alfred's favor, including his choice of teacher. Mr. Osborn was prone to acting on emotion, and was known for humiliating students in class.

“I see.” Mr. Osborn rubbed his chin as the school bell rang right on schedule.

The class filed in, Arthur taking his usual seat in the back, the punk simply dropping his bag on the floor. Alfred could see the gears turning in his teacher's mind, likely working out a way to bring the subject up in class. Oh this was going to be good.

“Class, I've decided that today's lesson is going to be about drugs-" As he rambled on with some semblance of a lesson, he paused and pointed to Arthur. “-Kirkland, bring your bag to the front.”

Arthur looked perplexed, his (massive) brows furrowing as he stayed in his seat. Alfred could see from a mile away that Arthur had no intention of going to the front of the room. The teen punk planted his feet firmly on the ground as he spoke. “No.”

Mr. Osborn tried to keep his cool, but his displeasure was easy to see. “Mr. Kirkland, to the front, with your bag, now.”

Keeping his frown, Arthur made no moves to do as he was told. This only made Mr. Osborn angrier. The short teacher was soon stalking to the back and snatching Arthur's bag. “I know you're smuggling drugs into school! One of your classmates told me they very clearly saw it!”

Arthur stood, looking ready to punch the guy. “OI, you can't do that!”

“You're going to be suspended even longer if you don't sit back down!” The teacher matched Arthur's glare before he spilled the contents of the backpack on the floor.

Mr. Osborn scanned through the mess before he found a lotion bottle. “Aha!” He smirked and opened the container. “Hiding an edible in here, I bet!”

The man obviously paid no mind to the fact that there was no smell of marijuana as Alfred had described. Instead, he chugged the lotion from the bottle.

Arthur's face was a priceless mix of fury and disgust as he began to gather his things from the floor. He knew who had done this too. The angry blond shot Alfred the deadliest of glares, to which the jock only smiled innocently and shrugged. Alfred was enjoying this way too much, so he knew he'd likely given himself away. It was worth it though.

The very next day, Arthur's parents came to the school, and the entire student body could hear the yelling as they chewed out the Health teacher for searching their son's bag without parental consent or a police warrant. The principal was furious as well, and fired Mr. Osborn on the spot.

Alfred almost felt sorry for the man, but at the same time, the dude had it coming It wasn't the first time he'd broken a school rule like this. What really captured Al’s attention right now were the death glares he was receiving from across the lunchroom. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the teacher really did drink my sister's lotion. He was also fired/resigned shortly after this I believe, because he wasn't teaching Health Class when I got there a couple years later.
> 
> There actually was a homophobic girl who had lesbian feelings formy big sis, and this is exactly how she lashed out. As an example to all questioning their sexual identity, this is a big example of what NOT to do. You better believe I'm gonna have karma kick Alfred's ass hard for even thinking this stuff.
> 
> ^^ If you guys like this, let me know. I am thinking of making it a chapter fic.


End file.
